Canonball
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Cheetahs are known to hate lions, beliving that the larger feline thinks high of themselves and little of others. But one generation go against tradition, Fuli future leader of the cheetah coalition not only be friends a lion but falls in love with one. Will the lion who happens to be the prince feel the same or will he go with what's suppose to be right.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers, after reading the last updated chapter of An Unexpected Surprise 2: Rise From the Ashes byTMNTTLK lover I came up with this idea. I already wanted to write a story for Kion and Fuli after watching Fuli's New Family, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs and the story. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

 _For many years lions have ruled over the Pridelands and most of Africa. Wherever they go animals bow as if they're some type of God. The Pridelands' lions since the first ruler have forced cheetahs into being guards into the Lion Guard came around and didn't need just mere cheetahs but just the mighty lions..._

"Makamu! Don't go and poison his mind." a light yellow cheetah with light brown spots, on her head the spots shaped into a heart, scold.

A dark golden cheetah with a mixture of brown and black spots tore his light green eyes from a small light golden cheetah cub to his mate. "Don't poison his mind? Kaela, our son must know that we are not to be servents. We were once royalty that..."

"That our kind was named King Cheetah." the light golden cub recited, after hearing it so many times.

Kaela nuzzled her son before nudging him towards the watering hole. "Your lessons for the day are over, Aamin. Why don't you go play with your friends."

The little cheetah cub nuzzled between his parents' legs before running off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Makamu looked in the direction his son ran to before turning his gaze towards Kaela.

"Why send the boy away?"

Kaela sighed before looking at her mate with fearful hazel eyes. "I over heard Aminifu speaking to Mbeya and Kiboko about leaving the Pridelands."

Makamu looked over the lands he grew up in and sighed. The plants were dieing and a lot of herd animals was thinning out. This is the cause of a unfit king on the throne. He growled, Scar is a pathetic king and he is running the Pridelands to the ground. "What did you hear?"

Kaela sighed deeply. "Aminifu says that the kingdom is no longer safe. With the hyenas allowed in the Pridelands..." the light yellow cheetah shuddered. "Besides, the land is dying. It would soon no longer be able to provide the food that the herds need. All of the animals have agreed to leave before Scar's cub is born."

Makamu didn't want to leave but if he stayed he and his family would die. "We'll leave early tomorrow."

Kaela nodded before heading towards a group of cheetahs near some rock perches. Makamu watched his mate go before heading towards the watering hole that soon would be a hole full of dirt. He had to prepare his son for the journey ahead of him.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

 _Three Years Later_

Simba and Nala watched on with pride as Rafiki raised their cubs for the animals to see. As the sun shined down the animals bowed, minus one who sat on a ridge that faced Priderock. The light golden cheetah watched the ceremony with narrowed dark green eyes. Lions. Think they are above all.

"You look like dad. You know that?"

The light golden cheetah looked from the presentation to the light creamy orange cheetah at his side. "Your point is, Swifty?"

Swifty chuckled before moving his own dark green eyes towards the presentation. "You have that same look when father sees a lion being glorified." then he turned back to his brother. "Aamin, lions aren't bad. At least the one I met."

Aamin snarled before turning to head towards his cave with his younger brother following. In the back of the cave laid a pale yellow cheetah with black spots. She looked from her side to the two males with pale golden eyes.

"Aamin, how was the presentation?"

Swifty sat and scratched behind his ear before shaking his head. "He didn't go, Amala."

Amala sighed before nuzzling the small light golden bundle at her side. "Aamin, I don't know why you have this attitude towards lions."

Aamin growled, causing Amala to sigh heavily before tending to her cub. Since Aamin and Swifty returned to the pride that started a Coalition. Where the cheetahs lived similar to the lions but that have a strong distaste for them, believing that lions think less of creatures and glorying over the Pridelands. Only a certain amount of cheetahs think different, like Swifty who was more of a second hand but had little to do with the decisions made in the Coalition.

Swifty looked at his niece before standing and head towards the entrance. "You have your beliefs and I have mine. I'm going to see my lion friend and congratulate him."

Before Aamin could protest his brother ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind as well as his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back dear readers to chapter two. Thank you for the reviews, as well as favoring and following. I know that it really wasn't much written in the first chapter but I'll try to fix that. Also in this story, Zuri is a male. Now without further ado here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

Swifty stood at the bottom of priderock with a awestruck expression. The kopje was a sight to see, the whole kingdom wasn't sore on the eyes. Unlike the Outlands and the Elephant Graveyard. But he never been to the graveyard, but has travelled through the Outlands. Since from the Outlands was was a nearly safer path from the Oasis and the Pridelands, than the patches of thorns or the waterfall. The Oasis was grand and beautiful, is where he was born when his brother was a year. That's where he met Simba, a young lion cub that was friends with a meerkat and a whorthog. He still didn't understand how he and Simba became friends, after he was mean to him and his friends. During a race, from him being a jerk he almost got killed if it wasn't for Simba who came and rescued him.

"Young cheetah."

The light creamy orange furred cheetah shook his head to see a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims and orange eyes standing in front of him. He lowered his head bashfully. "Sorry."

The lioness chuckled, a bit of amusement sparkled in her eyes that he seen she been through a lot. "It happens to all of us. Priderock is something to look at." she was looking at the kopje before turning her warm smile towards the cheetah. "Are you here to see my son?"

Swifty tilted his head as he looked at the older feline. "Your son?" then he looked at the lioness' eyes and knew he seen those orange eyes before. He quickly bowed his head, knowing now that this lioness is the king's son she had been a queen once. "Your highness, forgive me?"

She walked closer and lifted his head with her paw. "I was once a queen but no more. I'm just Sarabi, and you are?"

Swifty stood up but never moved his eyes off hers. "Swifty, ma'am."

Sarabi chuckled before looking towards the western border of the Pridelands. "Simba and a few other males went to talk to some other cheetahs and some leopards."

Swifty dipped his head in a small bow. "Thank you your..." he stopped when Sarabi raised a dark brown eye brow causing him to smile sheepishly. "Thank you, Sarabi."

Sarabi smiled warmly. "Your quite welcome. Hope to see you again, young cheetah."

Sarabi watched the Swifty run towards the western borders before heading up the rocky slope. Where she was greeted by a young brownish furred lioness. "Hello Xena. How's the cubs?"

Xena looked at the former queen with a small smile. "They're fine but I don't feel too well myself."

Sarabi frowned before giving the young lioness who was like a daughter to her along with her two older sisters, a nuzzle. After their mother who was her sister in law died during Scar's reign it was her that raised her deceased mate's nieces. "How about we go visit Rafiki?"

Xena smiled lightly, her light brown eyes showed how grateful she was for the company. Sarabi turned and headed back down the slope with the younger lioness following.

 _ **Rafiki's Tree**_

Sarabi scratched the large bark three times and stepped back when her ears perked at the sound of the leaves rustling. The greyish-blue mandrill popped his grey manned head out the top of the baobab tree. When his brown eyes seemed to shine when they landed on the two lionesses.

"Queen Sarabi and Princess Xena! What a surprise. What can old Rafiki do for you?"

Sarabi glanced at her niece before turning her orange eyes back up to the sherman. "Xena hasn't been feeling well. Can you give her a check up?"

Rafiki didn't say anything before disappearing into the leaves. He returned a second later on the ground with his staff. He walked over to the young lioness and expected her body before grabbing his staff and smiled. "It seems something is in the water, no?"

Xena frowned before it dawned on her. "I'm pregnant!" she stood and gave the mandrill a hug before running off. "I have to tell my sisters!"

Sarabi smiled and nodding her thanks to the sherman before trotting off after her niece.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A creamy white lion with a light brown mane stood by a dark golden lion with a russet mane and a dull brown lion with a darker brown mane. His pale bluish-green eyes watching as his brother in law and the king of the Pridelands talk to the cheetahs and leopards of the oasis and mountain reigns. The golden lion was talking to a deep golden leopard, a black leopard, a dark golden cheetah and a dark orange cheetah. His brownish rimmed ears perked out the voice of someone calling his brother in law's name. Simba along with everyone else turned to see a light creamy orange cheetah.

The golden lion smiled before he met the cheetah with a head bump. "Swifty. I thought you wasn't going to come."

Swifty shook his head. "I had to take care of some things."

Simba nodded before turning to the four other felines. "I know that you have heard of the Pridelands Guard that was made up of cheetahs. Well I am bringing it back. But with the addition of leopards."

The dark golden cheetah frowned before walking from the assembled line with narrowed yellow-hazel eyes. "What of the Lion Guard?"

Simba sighed heavily, this was topic that he didn't like to share. "Last of the Lion Guard died with Scar. There are no more Lion Guards to protect the Pridelands."

"And what!" the dark golden cheetah snarled. "You want us to be your salves and defend your precious kingdom!"

Swifty inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Apparently there are more cheetahs that think like his father and brother. The dark orange cheetah sighed inwardly before stepping up to the other cheetah that he knew all too well.

"Barram, that's not what the king meant."

Barram snarled before turning his gaze on the dark orange cheetah. "You stay out of this Jethro! You are nothing but a lion lover anyway!"

Simba frowned before shaking his head. "Please listen." when the other felines turned their attention on him he continued. "If the Lion Guard is ever resembled I would still use the Pridelands Guard. A young honey badger is now a orphan because some hyenas hunted his parents. Now thankfully my friends and former guardians are raising him as their nephew. I do not want a repeat of history or something to happen to my cubs or the cubs in my pride."

The deep golden cheetah bowed his head. "I'm honoured to protect the Pridelands. I will have to go to the Leopard Cove and see if anyone of my members want to join. But I will return by tomorrow with your answer."

Simba dipped his head. "Thank you Blade." after the deep golden leopard ran he turned to the others.

The black furred leopard dipped his. "As well as I. I would to return to Wakanda and see what my daughter thinks."

Simba nodded before looking at the two remaining cheetahs. Barram growled before turning and dashing away. Swifty walked over and the golden lion in the shoulder.

"I'll be happy to be apart of the guard. But I won't be bringing renforcement. Like Barram my brother who is in charge of our coalition has his beliefs on lions that was told by our father. I don't take heed what they say."

Simba gave a greatful smile. "I appreciate it. I'm actually glad you said that because I would have to appoint a new leader."

Swifty's dark green eyes widen. "Me?" Simba nodded. "I'll be honoured." he turned to run but before he took off he looked over his shoulder, "I have to let my mother know."

Simba nodded in understanding before watching his cheetah friend run off before turning to the lions he came with him. "That went well."

The dull brown lion chuckled. "More or less."

Simba glared at the younger lion before walking off towards priderock. "Let's head home."

The dull brown lion frowned and sighed sadly before heading after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNTTLK lover and Carmen738 thanks for the reviews.**

Swifty returned to the coalition to be greeted by a farmilar but not friendly face. The cheetah that blew up about being salves was sitting by the small creek that their little territory resides. After a deep breath he walked over for the other two to stop talking and look at him before rising to their paws.

Aamin looked at his brother with a raised eye brow. "How did your visit go?"

Swifty sighed heavily before glaring at the three year old cheetah. "I'm sure you know."

Barram cleared his throat making Aamin looked at the stockier cheetah. "I came here because you wanted to strengthen your coalition. I agree to bethole my son and successor to your daughter. When he is a month I'll bring him, so the future mate's can grow up. Now I must be on my way."

The dark golden cheetah didn't wait for a response before galloping off. Swifty moved his eyes towards his brother with a unbelievable look. Aamin growled and turned to walk to the medium size cave where their parents stay. An six year old dark golden cheetah with a greyiah-white muzzle walked out with a five year old light yellow cheetah at his flank.

"Father, I'm glad you're up. We must have a council, containing Kent."

Swifty groaned before rolling his eyes. He really didn't like his birth name. He didn't know why his mother named him that, but after finding out he was faster than his brother and father he named himself Swifty. "Why are you consulting with father when I'm your second in command?"

Aamin growled before glaring at his brother. "You actually thought that? I can't have a servent being my second command or in my coalition."

Swifty glared back. "Nice to see how much you think of me. And you'll exile your blood for foolishness?"

Makamu finally had enough of this and hissed before pouncing on his youngest son, causing the light creamy orange cheetah to land on the ground hard, his cheek scraping along the dirt. The old dark golden cheetah growled as he narrowed his light green eyes. "I will not take your disrespect, Kent! What I say is important and real!"

Kaela ran over and nuzzled her down son before glaring at her mate. "Makamu! He's your son!" then she turned her hazel eyes on her oldest. "Aamin! He's your brother, you can't do this to your family!"

Aamin looked at his mother, who didn't waver. The light golden cheetah sighed heavily before looking at his brother to see him get up. "I'm-"

Swifty glared with a snarl towards his brother and father. "Save it!" he ran off before any of his family could say something.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A pale brown lioness laid in the nursery den of priderock with two bundles of fur in between her colorless paws. She moved her light brown eyes to the brownish lioness that held a small three week old burnt orange cub. She smiled at the few minutes younger lioness. "I'm happy that you're going to have a cub of your own, Xena."

The brownish lioness smiled at the ten minute older lioness. "Thanks Kula."

A creamy orange lioness with a scruffy creamy orange tuff on her head rolled her light brown eyes. "More cubs to keep track of."

Kula and Xena rolled their eyes before looking towards the cave entrance where a dark golden lion and a creamy white lion walked in. The creamy white lion nuzzled Kula lovingly before nuzzling the two cubs, that laid between the pale brown lioness paws. While the dark golden lion nuzzled the creamy orange lioness lovingly before nuzzling the burnt orange cub before casting his pale blue eyes towards his creamy orange mate.

"How has Zuri been?"

The creamy orange lioness looked at her son in her sister's paws. "Teething. How did the meeting go, Tojo?"

The dark golden lion and the creamy white lion shared a look before looking at the three lionesses. The creamy white lion sat by his pale brown mate before shaking his head.

"One cheetah thought Simba was asking for them to be salves. He ran off but the rest agreed to be apart of the Pridelands Guard."

Kula shook her head. "Who did Simba make leader?"

Tojo looked from his son who was looking up with dark blue eyes. "Some cheetah he knew why in the oasis. But he needs to be nicer to Xavier."

"He's still cooping. Scar raped his mother and Xavier is the result."

Xena glared at her brother in law. "You do realise that you're talking about your brother, Mheetu. And my mate."

Mheetu nodded and was going to say something when the dull brown lion appeared in the cave entrance. "Xavier?"

Xavier shook his head before walking over to his mate and nuzzled her before sitting by her side. "My mother told me the good news. How are you feeling?"

Xena smiled and nuzzled into the few months younger lion's darker brown mane. "Better now you are here."

From the cave entrance Sarabi watched family with loving eyes before heading down the rocky slope. Not knowing that a pair of red eyes watched from the shadows as the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks TMNTTLK lover and Carmen738 for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now to chapter four, enjoy.**

Swifty sat at the watering hole looking at his reflection in the dark water as the full moon and dozens of stars illuminated the image. From the light he saw a bloody gash from his cheek to his muzzle. He put a creamy yellow paw to his wound to winch. The sound of apporching paws caused the young cheetah to turn his head to see a pair of farmilar orange eyes.

"Queen Sarabi..." he lowered his head with a noticeable blush. "Sorry."

The dark beige lioness chuckled before stepping up to get a drink, but stopped when she saw the gash on his cheek. "My kings! What happened?" she put a light beige paw to the wound to drop it when the cheetah hissed. "I'm sorry, Swifty."

Swifty shook his head before looking at Sarabi. "It's nothing to worry about."

Sarabi frowned before her ears perked, the action wasn't unnotice by Swifty who followed the lioness' gaze as she turned to look at a bunch of bushes that was nearby. The silence was sickening until a loud growl echoed through the air. From out of the greenery lept a pale tan lioness, who landed on Sarabi sending the two lionesses rolling before the lanky pale tan lioness stood over the former queen with a sharp teeth bared.

"Nice to see you here Sarabi and alone!"

Swifty frowned before glaring with a growl. "She's not alone!"

The pale tan lioness looked at the cheetah and laughed feeling the situation rather humorous. "You don't make me laugh!"

Sarabi coughed her eyes moved to Swifty with a pleading tone. "Please...go. Tell Simba..."

"No!" Swifty hissed before charging towards the lioness on his friend's mother.

She smirked before stepping back and got in a pouncing postion. Swifty grinned before running circles around the pale tan lioness before leaping on her back and latched his teeth on her left ear causing the attacking lioness to roar from pain. She growled before swinging her creamy grey paw and connected with Swifty's head. Knocking him to the ground, the wind was knocked out of him from the fall but managed to rip off a piece of the pale tan lioness' ear.

"You'll pay, you worthless trash!" before Sarabi could stop her, the pale tan lioness took the opportunity of the cheetah being down and pounced.

Swifty attacked by clawing and kicking but the pale tan lioness was better fighter. After giving the cheetah so many blows, Swifty fell on his side unconscious. Sarabi stood frozen until the sounds of roars caused the dark beige lioness to look and see her sons run down a hill with a few lionesses. Sarabi looked from the apporching lions to the pale tan lioness but she already ran off. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the cheetah that risked his life.

"Swifty!" Sarabi cried before running over to the light creamy orange cheetah. Blood covered his body but she could see the wounds that scattered his spotted body.

Simba looked around before looking at his mother, his orange eyes widen when he saw his friend. "What happened?"

Sarabi looked up with tears falling down her face. "Zira...she attacked me, but I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Swifty."

Simba listened and couldn't believe that the cheetah risked his life for a lion but he was greatful and he was going to make Zira pay. "Bring him to priderock Xavier. The rest of you are with me." then he looked up at the off white and light yellow egret that hovered nearby. "Ena? Report to Swifty's coalition and tell them what happened as well." then he turned to a blue hornbill that hovered in front of him after the egret flew off. "Zazu tell Rafiki to come to priderock."

After Zazu flew off towards the sherman's tree Simba ran off following the pale tan lioness' scent with Mheetu, Tojo and the two lionesses running after him. While Sarabi walked with Xavier as he carried Swifty towards priderock.

 _ **Cheetah Coalition**_

Aamin sat besides his mate watching the pale yellow cheetah bath their daughter. "Amala?"

Amala looked at her mate with wondering pale golden eyes. "Yes, Aamin."

Aamin looked at the light golden cheetah cub and sighed. "Our daughter has been born for more than a week and we haven't gave her a name."

Amala sighed deeply before looking at Aamin. "Actually I have. Swifty have gave me the idea of names and one that he said he liked most was Fuli."

Fuli. Aamin rolled the name around before smiling. Regardless of the fact that his brother came up with the name but he did indeed like it. "Fuli it is."

"Aamin!"

Aamin's spotted ears perked at the sound of a farmilar voice. He stood and walked out of the cave to see a all too farmilar female egret perched on a low branch. "Ena? What are you doing here?"

The off white egret sighed. "Your brother has been attacked by a lioness."

Aamin gasped before lowering his head. "Kent is not of my concern. He may be my brother but he's not apart of my coalition."

Ena's brown eyes widened in disbelief. "What would Pax and Amos say? Basi? You changed Aamin."

Aamin growled glaring at his cubhood friend. "What do you know! I'm protecting my family and coalition!"

Ena glared back. "My egg is about to hatch and Pax is not going see our young. He died along with Amos and Daya. Only Basi and Veda are alive."

Aamin was lost to say the least, most of his friends were dead. "Did...Amos and Daya have children?"

Ena nodded with sad filled eyes. "Yes. But fortunately the king's friends are raising him. Little Bunga, I believe."

Aamin felt bad for his friends but he wasn't going to rush off to see his navie brother. "I have a family. I can't come to his rescue."

Ena had no more to say before she took off into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNTTLK lover and Carmen738 thanks for the reviews. Here's the fifth chapter, remember to leave a review. Your feedback is very appreciated.**

It's been a week since the attack at the watering hole. Sarabi have not left Swifty's side, she'll never forgive herself if anything happened to the cheetah. The day after the attack Simba banished Zira from the Pridelands along with her cubs and anyone who were followers of Scar since the attack was to avenge her brother in law and rapper's death that the pale tan lioness believed that Simba was the one who killed Scar. If anything she feels sorry for the cubs even though Zira's oldest was was a teen but she felt sorry that they had to grow up in the Outlands. The dark beige lioness sighed and shook her head before looking at the cheetah that laid unconscious. They were in the cave under priderock, been here since Xavier brought him here to be checked on by Rafiki. The most unusual thing is that none of his family came after Simba sent the egret to fetch Swifty's family. Sarabi once again shook her head before continuing to observe the unconscious feline. His slender but stocky light creamy orange body was covered with leave bandages, his spots were big and black. His paws were colorless and his claws were visible, he had a scruffy mane like fur, the tip of his ears and tail were white. He was actually pretty tall, like a King Cheetah she once met and was quite handsome. _Wait! What?_ Sarabi couldn't believe she thought that.

"Sarabi..?"

The former queen once again shook her head before turning to the entrance to see a bit older dark cream lioness standing there. "Sarafina. How long was you standing there?"

The dark cream lioness looked behind her before walking over to her longtime friend. "I saw you gazing at that cheetah like a love struck cub. Rabi, this is against nature."

Sarabi lowered her head as her ears pinned. She couldn't explain what but there's something about Swifty that makes her heart thump. She sighed before changing the subject. "How's everything else?"

Sarafina lowered her head as tears fell from her teal eyes. "Zira admitted being the cause of Kopa's disappearance."

Sarabi couldn't believe it. Her oldest grandcub was with his grandfather earlier than was expected because of Zira. A dry cough caused the two lionesses to turn their attention to the light creamy orange cheetah.

"I'll inform Simba."

Sarabi nodded as she kept her orange eyes on the awaking cheetah. She smiled when he blinked his dark green eyes open and looked at her with confusion swirling around in his eyes. He groaned before closing his eyes and reopened them.

"Where am I?"

Sarabi smiled lightly, "You're in a den under priderock. My youngest son brought you here."

Swifty frowned as he tilted his head a bit. "Youngest son? I thought Simba was your only cub?"

Sarabi lowered her head and sighed heavily. "That's a long story."

Swifty tried to move but moaned in pain before sighing. "It seems that I'm not going anywhere. So how about that story?"

Sarabi laughed and didn't go unnoticed that a small smile formed on the cheetah's muzzle. Before a dark shadow flew over her and Sarabi frowned. "When Simba was six months I was told by my brother in law that he along with my mate died in a stampede accident. While in his reign Scar forced me to mate with him, causing for my second son Xavier to be born. But a half year ago my son came back and we found out that Scar killed Mufasa and blamed Simba causing him to run away in exile."

Swifty inhaled and exhaled before frowning. He placed a creamy yellow paw on the dark beige lioness' paw. "I'm sorry. I thought my life was bad..." then he pinned his ears back with wide eyes. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't..."

Sarabi didn't know what came over her, she reached down and rubbed her head against Swifty's. She pulled away with a blush of her own. "I'm sorry. I-"

Swifty felt his throat tighten up before he gulped. "It's okay..."

Sarabi looked towards the cave entrance wondering where Simba was before turning her attention to Swifty. "I guess it's your turn."

Swifty nodded still feeling the affects of the nuzzle. "My mother named me Kent but I never really liked the name and named myself Swifty when I found out I was faster than my father and brother. My family has their outlook on lions minus myself and my mother. The reason why I had that gash on my cheek...my father gave it to me."

Sarabi felt completely bad for Swifty. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against the cheetah's. "I like Kent."

Swifty smiled before rubbing his head against Sarabi's. This may be against the law of nature but he didn't care. Apparently Sarabi didn't care as a purr rumbled from her throat as well as his not aware of a orange eyes watching.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A peachy cream lioness laid on the royal platform her bright green eyes gazed lovingly at her cubs. Princess Kiara and future queen of the Pridelands and Prince Kion, only time will tell would the stars have written for him. Her ears perked at the sound of heavy paws to be greeted by the apperance of her snarling mate. "What has Xavier done now?" she asked dryly.

Simba paced around across from his family. He needed to vent and the only one at the moment was his best friend and mate. "It's not Xavier. Swifty..."

The queen of the Pridelands frowned. "You mean your friend from the Oasis? What could he have done that got you like this?"

"Nala I saw him and my mother nuzzling! Like mates!"

Nala sighed heavily. "Simba. She's your mother, you can't..." but Simba stormed out of the den. "...control what she does." she moved her eyes down to her sleeping cubs and took a deep breath. "Please don't be stubborn like your father."

 _ **Mountain Kingdom**_

King Wyatt sat on a boulder watching his heir spare with the cub his sister brought back no more than a half an year ago. His light blue eyes shined as he watched every moves of the teen lions. The fight came to an end when the pale golden teen landed on his back with his standing over him his colorless paws on the other male's shoulders.

"Enough!" the rich cream teen stepped back and let his opponent up. "You did good Callum." he turned his eyes to the pale golden teen. "You too Ngozi. You have a day to yourselves."

The teens watched the large russet brown lion turn before a athletic build russet brown lioness walked over and gave her adopted son a nuzzle before giving her rich cream nephew a nuzzle as well. "You two did really good."

The males smiled before going their own way. Callum was heading towards a lake to get a drink before he met with his girlfriend, Kayla when he was greeted by his twenty minute older brother, Colossus.

"How did did your test go?"

Callum rolled his light blue eyes. "You would of known if you were you there."

Colossus laughed before getting a drink. "I had better things to do than watch your boyfriend beat you."

Callum growled before turning and trotting off. His brother always knew how to push him, he sometimes wonder who was the oldest. The fact that he called Ngozi his boyfriend even though he has a girlfriend didn't bother him. It's his cub like behaviour. Which got their mother killed, but no need to dwell on the past. He just picked up his speed and headed for his girlfriend's family personal den.

"Let me guess, Colossus got your tail in a twine?" asked a tawny beige teen lioness with a smirk.

Callum rolled his eyes before nuzzling her who returned the affection. "As aways. But enough of my brother. Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Kayla chuckled before standing with a mischief glint in her purplish eyes. "Catch me if you can!"

Callum laughed before chasing after the laughing female.


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNTTLK lover thanks for the review, I really appreciate the feedback. Here's chapter six, enjoy.**

The hours ticked by for the days to go quickly. Three months has passed since the attack at the watering hole, Swifty felt embrassed about what happened so he trained with Mheetu so he wouldn't have another problem like with Zira. It's been two months since then and he had gotten a bit taller and more muscle. Swifty was happy with his life with the pride, he didn't know what to call what going on between him and Sarabi but he does know that he has feelings for the former queen. The downside was that Simba has been avoiding him and he had no idea why. On a particular day after doing his rounds of patrolling the borders with his team of cheetahs and leopards he returned to priderock to be greeted by a hoard of cubs, that consists of the princess, prince and their friends.

"Swifty! How was patrol?" the golden yellow prince asked with wide, excited light brown eyes.

Swifty chuckled before messing up Kion or Kiongozi's red tuff. Like him, Kion didn't like the use of his real name. "It..." he stopped when he saw Simba glare at him before turning to walk towards the eastern side of the Pridelands. "Why don't you go see Lieutenant Orhan. I'm sure that he would love to share some stories."

One of the cubs, a unique black leopard with a white tuff on her head and bluish eyes smiled as her ears perked. "My dad tells the best stories!"

Swifty watched the cubs run off before he went after Simba. The light creamy orange cheetah followed his friend to a hill where the golden lion sat on top, as he approached the the king growled. Which caused Swifty to halted his steps. "Simba...?"

Simba snarled. "It's King Simba, _General_."

Swifty frowned. He never wanted to be addressed as king before. "Did I do something wrong?"

Simba scoffed. "What do you think."

Swifty frowned even more at the harsh tone. "Why are you being so cold towards me?"

Simba turned his orange eyes burning like a wild fire. "I give you a position that lions would kill for and you repay me by fooling around with my mother!"

Oh. Swifty now understood where the hostile attitude was coming from. But he had to set things straight. "I'm sorry Simba but I don't think it would be fooling if I love her." he couldn't believe he admitted it but it felt good. Like the night they made...a clearing of a throat caused the cheetah to blush.

Simba growled before laughing. "You are not serious are you? You're a cheetah."

Swifty frowned before narrowing his eyes. "I don't care. I love her and I'm going to ask Sarabi to be my mate."

Simba sneered at the cheetah. "You are pathetic."

Swifty was lost at what to say but one thing for sure. Simba was wrong. "You'll see...your majesty." without further ado he sped off.

 _ **At Priderock**_

Nala sat outside the nursery den with Tama and Kula along with her mother and Sarabi. Xena had went into labour but the dark beige lioness couldn't stop thinking about the situation she was in. It was a few nights since their first nuzzle. Might as well say that she took Swifty's virginity. Sarabi stook her head when she seen Xavier enter the den. With a deep breath she stood and followed after the dull brown lion. In the middle of the den laid the brownish lioness with a tiny dark brown bundle nursing from her side.

"She's beautiful, Xena." Xavier purred.

Sarabi smiled before looking out the den to see Swifty look in but the look that over shadowed made her frown. She had quickly exited the cavern to greet the light creamy orange cheetah with a loving nuzzle. "It's something wrong, Kent?"

Even though he had a awful encounter with his best friend or former friend at the sound of his birth name made him smile. He was a bit taller than the lioness from the workout that Mheetu had him go through. He purred before returning the nuzzle. "Nothing."

Sarabi's frown deepen as she narrowed her orange eyes. "Tell me the truth."

Swifty inhaled and exhaled, there's nothing getting past her. "I had a few words with Simba. He doesn't think I could love you."

Sarabi's eyes widened in shock on more than one reason before she lowered them. "You love me?"

Swifty nodded before closing the space. "I know that it hasn't been long but I love you."

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling Swifty's cheek. "I love you too but I'm actually glad that we're getting this out."

Swifty raised a eye brow just as Simba walked up the rocky slope. "Why is that?"

Sarabi looked at Simba before turning her eyes to Swifty and smiled. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
